My Singing Monsters Wiki talk:The Ghazt Theory
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. Game Center Please add your Game Center ID to this list if you would like to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. *DucatiMonsterLiz. 5515498DI *boomshakalaka10 (542949611) *eyerol *djb1541 *TheMattyStew BBB MJS (talk) 14:12, September 25, 2012 (UTC) *- *Ezz1969 *ressespeices16 *AngelsAroundUs *Roseybarn *frekinawesome *birdiedee *Sugarspleen *Rollermonkey1 *Mrs D#5--Frantastix5 *BOBBYTEB *Paulthejet *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *Tweetybatten (GC ID) ~ 3850377ID *SensitivePemguin (with an "m" it's stupid I know - August 17, 2013) *Dkhaslegos1 (2662521CL) WyvernGamer (43844212KA) * Rosebuddies! (Needs the !)Or 3845560DG Thanks a million coins!Corny, I know! * pianonurse - 5197716HK * cookiezilla - 5191731JD * qwerty-Jake * 2733839KF Stevilchapman (talk) 02:33, September 10, 2013 (UTC) BBB Please add your BBB ID to this list below, not in the Edit Summary box on the right, if you want to be added as a Friend in My Singing Monsters. #55565096LG #1950391KB #1476262gc- Aveoq01 Level 28 daily player *5515498DI DucatiMonsterLiz. Thanx xx *4491919GN daily player *5208415AB Newbie *4497059HN hourly player *4598146DA *4206964BK - Daily Player *4863254KC Will like your castle :) *4071841JJ *2239516BK *5436601FB :) daily player! *3991550HM-Level 19- Daily Player *3382298LM- Level 17- Daily Player *66464BK eyerol *1860953DF - GamezRulez (Level 30 Daily Player, Air and Earth Island in the Top 25) *3942915AJ - daily player level 18 added 3rd sept 2013 *3343175CF- Daily Player-Level 19- Looking for nw Singing monster friends :) *2731403AF - Daily Player - Check out my islands! Would love suggestions. *5012233LB 3x Daily player, always visit my neighbors ----- HamstaMaster *4281378FM - Level 16- Always looking for new MSM friends :) *4629590NA - Daily Player *3217581HF - Daily player (visit my plant island, others are work in progress) *1113635MN - Daily player (Check out my islands) *3845560DG - Daily Player *4658668MA - Daily Player *4592109FJ - Daily Player *2130141KD - Daily Player *2662521CL - Daily Player *4071198IG - Daily Player *2941294IK - Daily Player * 4934565MD - aymiecakes * 5070377NJ - turbulentmayo *3557885db - Please visit my plant and cold islands and let me know how I'm doing *2200584CE - All Levels *4103030BE *4343700BC - Daily Player *4242586EG - (Level 12 Daily Player) *4105735MJ *3715057BF - Morgan (Level 16) *3219377KL - safrouph *3855257GH - Daily Player *2592184KA - DonutMTP (Level 30 Daily Player) *3930668KA - B1gBaller or Burton799 (Level 13 Daily Player) *2278878DA - bschaber (Level 24) *1476262gc - Aveoq01 (Level 26 Daily Player) *2841513JF - lilmonkmonk (Daily Player) *2003516DC - Seitrax (Level 27 Daily Player) *2962093ML - Pickje07 (Daily Player) *2269092AA - Pineapple7015 *4004096JG *3662985JJ - Bobbyteb *3576197NB - Bobbyteb *3609246KC *351001FA - Nina (Level 15) *1252425CD - calvin.alves (Level 30, constantly updating islands) *1575032JC - Daily Player *3372559DL - mewnsea *2121020LK - Daily Player *2769921KH - FiFYI *2324386DE - Mr_Bass_1987 *22534434KF - gingeranna *2331042LA - Kerblimey *3246270ik *3230427gj *2765560aa *2886157CL *3067666NA - Daily Player *1835094ni *1093874MG *2183870BM - my beautiful monsters *2205385IH *2775816IE *2638779KF *1894113JD *1937058GC *2232787GJ *1968575DH - (Zzuxon's daughter) *853935MN *2290838gc *1004761jb *1830013LF - swtshani *2405221MH - #1K1NG *2278335KF *2231931GB *2550090EC *2065706GK *2469051CJ *2292489BF *2472362AC *2278335KF *2464768LG *2344573CH *2401405KD *2394878FM *102106GC - javar1ch *2061136AA *1666702FI - Blazer99186 *1226574EK *1748874BE *2295772EM *2012149kd *2196959EB - kbeffinphresh *1543445ML *2207987IN *2128079AB *2129301ID *1679343LL *2015020MA *1545547MF *2093472KM *2121533IL *1928589BN *1093964NC *2118483GF *2065763JH *1892185AL *1940071HH *64094bi *1479025hb *1795660LK *444909FF - jopster.2. *1768437AD - dahill5000 *1615685cl *1484871if - autumn aka ressespeices16 *1590438DM *1550850HA *1235151jl - Ceebats *740446JA *1464031AB *1436661NB - AngelsAroundUs *1017357HN *1407248CM *1520201FJ *1322265KH - mikethcarpetguy *2043032NG *2118483GF *1147118BA *995622KG *858158NA *313006JE *978864DG *1551731ND - Alf B *707344ME *1178930GC - Lykerwin *812259NH - Gn_graymalkin *840846EK *1035098DE *1151285NB - Merlirin *1213728FG - Lauren *895257AD - Manalith *1100880BC *1131376IE *1180378JM *1324439KJ - LunaticMercury *1329420EE - Jiraporn *299960gm - sparkeythegreat *299788lk - lizzy *566824hk - marky boy *962617fn - daman *1463336AA - Phil *1590421EH - Mark Lawrence *1462901ID - Mona *1652186KC - Sarawr *1714942KG - Buttercream Swirl *1717541IH - Becky *1311035GN - Robskibeat *1707664EA *1662592KE *1852984AA *912953CD *1813484CE - Sundae *1891282FE - Wynlvh *1633577EL *1669713FF *1953384Jk *2118483GF *1968575DH *2026194NI *1521815NL *1950114cg *2146548HG *2245802MK *2063234KG *1516653DN *1892733LF *64094bi Diane DelSig *802482di (Brian Maruschak, Level 30) *2003516DC Seitx *1130766fa *2196595EB *1685503HL *2357331CJ﻿ *2358352GM *2354998DI *1860563EN das me :D *2430535IB *2613642NM *2573421JJ *2653912AI *2440391kb *2729450FM ----thebigshabam *2329984FK *2397270je ---thesupermike *2444629HN - Kynosaur *3034841JN - 2013 *3078245JB *3066422BI *3185226JI *2574468GE *2763883MF - jd2148 *2562558AG- CesarTheSanchez *2226774AC *2709345bb -- IllusoryThrall *3378494fa -july 2013 *1747820nc ~Circe31415 *2498978kk ~Blake *3496058EK - Laurie *3573779DD *2602164LG ~ Chris *3455024FK - *mermaid* *1531011bd Simon *2716965kd Henry *3658434DM - pennylp *3570506HI -gemharman *1137770GC - mceggnog *2137661KL--Frantastix5 *3732068LC - ZuluMuchi :) *2403996CA - mitzxdeea ( level 18 ) *3628831MF ----AlaskanBookwyrm (Level 12, active daily, very social) *2845393FN --Paulthejet (daily player) *3167479JH *3768697HB *3387030FM *3419820JG - Heckle (daily player - rate!) *3483227DD - Joshua The Great (3rd week playing level 17 daily player - like me ) *2771209AH - Continuously (xxipadgirlxx) *2780587EN - ejayzee (daily player) *1476262gc - aveoq01 (daily) *4039741CD - wldchd (new player) *2741741DB *3824238IG - Scorpz *2726107LD- MSM Land *2961951ND- rzs164, I'm on level 18 and have 4 islands *4202774ni - wilmajo *4043915FL *3863443MF - (New daily player) *3673313EH *'2054312AE - DraakBlue (Level 30)' *3129638NE - HannahBMoe (daily player) *4232930Fi - new daily player *4039741CD - wldchd521 - vote vote vote for my plant island! *4148201CL - Talyor Swift *2266072HC - Pryonisys *3374489ID - Grumpy Papoo - regular player, always shuffling island life *49711MJ *2662521CL-Dkhaslegos1-(daily player)- MSM IS AWESOME!!! *2662645CD-Scouter789 *4926354AK- Lizz -Daily player! *3016181GH - Daily player *975092HK *2709516JG grindr, lv27 daily *5197716HK - pianonurse *5191731JD - cookiezilla *2423752MI *4394854NI -- Wessel -- Daily player, for now. *2733839KF *3506632km daily player *5496836MI - Jmax0420 *3331866GK - Chace *1729664NK - 4x Daily player, level 30. I'll like your castles, please do the same :) *4022150mk - level 21, daily, thanks!! *5231446HM *5705031EF *163855EJ - Max Level, Daily, Thanks Suggestions Strategy There should be a strategy page: For example, when you're farming for coins, 4 elements monsters @ lvl 9 are the best. Take two collections (24 - 30 hrs) to pay back for what you pay for food. After, just reaping. Also, a linkage, so to speak, to have no duplication of decorations and still make all monsters on an island 100% happy. For example, Entbrat -- Mammott -- Fwog -- Oaktopus -- Clamble -- Toob -- Bowgart. Yryum (talk) 05:50, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Achievements I recommend creating a section to address the Gamecenter Acheivements from the game, and the tasks or condition required to attain them. Presently there are 17 achievements: My Beloved Monster - "Got a Monster" (10 points) How to Make a Monster - "Bred a Monster" (10points) Mommy's Little Monster - "Get a Monster 100% happy"* (10 Points) *This does not seem to be accurate, I have numerous 100% happy monsters, but have not recieved this achievement. Pump up the Volume - "Reached level 10" (10 points) Gone Platinum - "Got a level 15 Monster" (10 points) Triple Trouble - "Got 3 element Monster" (10 points) Rare Monster - "Got a 4 element monster" (10 points) Clean Sweep - "Cleared all obstacles on an Island" (10 points) Build Me Up Buttercup - Got all Plant Island monsters" (10 points) Cold as Ice - "Got Cold Island" (10 points) Baby, it's cold outside - "Got all Cold Island Monsters" (10 points) In the Air Tonight - "Got Air Island" (10 points) In the Air - "Got all Air Island Monsters" (10 points) Happy When it Rains - "Got Water Island" (10 points) Go into the Water - "Get all Water Island Monsters (10 points) Down to Earth - "Get Earth Island" (10 points) We'll Inherit the Earth - "Get all Earth Island Monsters" (10 points) //I've left all capitalization as seen in the Gamecenter achievements screen, even though it's inconsistent. Chris BelsonRollermonkey (talk) 01:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) 5565096LG 5497986GC -daily ply❤ to like